The invention relates to an apparatus and method for securing a graft to bone.
Reconstruction of the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) generally involves the placement of a tendon graft through a tibial tunnel and securing the graft at one end to the femur and at the other end to the tibia. It is known to secure the graft to the tibia using staples, a bicortical screw and a fastening washer having spikes for penetration into the bone, or a suture attached to a fixation post embedded into the bone.